


Facing the Task at Hand

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Taking Azeroth by Storm [3]
Category: Supernatural, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Facing the Task at Hand

## –Stormwind–

When Allison said that she would put them to work, she wasn’t lying. Gabriel was quickly put in charge of cleaning up tables after him running errands ended badly. Cas was the one who kept track of stock, Meg turned into security of sorts, and Dean ran errands now. Whatever was needed, he was to get it as fast as he could.

Their first week just about killed them. They were sore, missing the luxuries of home, worried about their friends and family, and realizing that they wouldn’t be home soon- if ever. Allison surprised them one morning by telling them they were off for the day. Dean stared at her, making her chuckle. “Ya want to work here forever?” She asked, one hand on the bar, the other on her hip. They all shook their heads. While they liked Allison, and were good at what they did, it was not a ‘rest of your life’ type deal. “Good. Here.” She handed a folded map to them. “I’ve marked different paths ya can take.”

Unfolding it, they each looked over the map. “What do you mean ‘paths’?” Cas asked before his blue eyes looked up at her.

“Ya can be hunters, taming the might beast.” That got Dean’s attention. “Ya can be priests, healing those who are wounded. There’s rogues, monks, warriors, and more.” Allison noted the look of excitement on their face. “Go on. Off with ya. Find out what ya can, and learn.”

Dean folded the map back up, giving her a smile that reached his eyes. “Thank you, for everything.” He told her.

She shrugged. “Don’t think you’re gettin’ away that easy. I still expect ya to be stayin’ here, workin’ when ya can.” Allison winked before motioning to the door, an amused look on her face.

* * *

Once outside, they each decided which sounded the best to them. Then, if it wasn’t something they liked, they’d move on. Dean didn’t even think twice before telling them he wanted to learn more about hunting in Azeroth. Cas was leaning between mage and priest, wondering which he’d feel more at ease as. Almost all at once, the other three agreed ‘priest’, making him chuckle slightly. Surprisingly, Meg and Gabriel were both headed in the same direction- towards the rogues. He said it was because it was the closest thing to trickster he could find.

* * *

Being the one who ran errands all around Stormwind, he was able to make his way to the Dwarven District with ease. Now, however, he needed to find the hunter trainer- Einris Brightspear. After walking into a couple wrong areas, someone pointed him right to her. She gave him a smile. “What can I do for ye?” The Dwarven woman asked.

“I was interested in becoming a hunter, actually.” He told her.

“Ye come to the right place!” She said enthusiastically. “Now, let’s get ye started…”

* * *

Cas had no problems wandering around the city, simply enjoying the simplicity. He found it refreshing, although at times he did yearn for the better smelling bunker. As he moved leisurely, he would smile and smiled to those he passed. Now and then he would stop to chat with people he would call his friends.

One of his favorite things to do was stop along one of the short bridges that connected all the different areas, and watch the water. He would lean his elbows on the stones, and smile at how the fish were still the same here.

Finally, he made his way towards the large building that housed the priest trainer. The Cathedral of Light.  He felt training to be a priest was the closest he could get to being an angel, and he could help people.

His feet carried them up the front steps, into the massive front doors. Upon entering, he smiled kindly at the priest he was met with. “Excuse me, I’m looking for the priest trainer, Priestess Laurena.” He kept his voice soft, not wanting to disturb the calm atmosphere.

“You’ll find her right through there.” He was pointed into a room off to his left.

“Thank you.” He smiled before turning towards it. There were many books, and he wondered if there was a library somewhere he hadn’t heard about. He’d find out another time. “Priestess Laurena?” His blue eyes found her easily.

She smiled at him and nodded. “I am.” As she spoke, she tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. “What can I do for you?”

Cas was pleased that she was seemed so kind. “I was hoping to learn more about becoming a priest, actually.” He told her. “Out of all the options, it seems to speak to me the most.”

“Follow me.” Laurena motioned for him to move with her.

* * *

Finally, Meg and Gabriel took the map, and walked together. Both smirked and gave each other a look when they’d heard that being a rogue was an option. “So, my black eyed babe…” Gabe started, glancing at her. “What’s the deal with you and my socially awkward brother?” He raised an eyebrow, curious.

She laughed. “You mean Clarence?” Meg shrugged. “I don’t know, honestly. We’ve kissed, had some…moments…but that’s about it. Why, you askin’ because you want my attention?” She teased him lightly.

“I might.” He winked. “I like you. You got spunk.” They chuckled, causing a few people to look over. “So, what made you choose the path of the rogue?” Gabe asked, curious.

Meg looked amused. “Must you ask?” She replied. “Staying in the shadows, backstabbing…”

He nodded. “Touche.” She already knew his reasoning, so he wasn’t offended that she didn’t ask. “Maybe we could mess with Dean-o with what we learn.”

She grinned up at him. “I like how you think, angel boy.”

* * *

## –Darnassus–

Turned out getting those answers wouldn’t be that easy. Everyone had been friendly, but wary. No one had any clue as to what happened, how they got there, or how to get home. Ellen wasn’t used to not having something to do, she felt best when she was productive. Which was how the three of you found out about the different classes they could train in. Not only would it occupy their time, but should they be stuck in this world, they wouldn’t be defenceless.

Both yourself and Jo had wound up choosing warrior, while Ellen was extremely interested in the monk class. At first, she had thought of monks by in their world, but had been told they were extremely different.

* * *

You were walking hand in hand with Jo towards Sildanair to discuss training to be warriors. It wasn’t all that far from where the inn was, so you took your time. “I’m glad it’s you that’s by my side for this.” She smiled over at you. “If it was just me and mom…I probably wouldn’t have taken this nearly as well.” Jo chuckled lightly.

“I know what you mean.” You lifted your hands and kissed the back of hers. “I’d be so worried if you weren’t here.” The two of you had been together almost two years, and life had been filled with so much more happiness in that time. You fought, of course, but at the end of the day, she was the only one you wanted.

Your discussion was short lived as you approached the intimidating trainer. She gave them a polite smile as they approached. “Hello.” Her voice was smooth, and made you feel a little less nervous. “How may I help?”

Jo licked her lips before that grin that melted you appeared. “We’re interested in becoming warriors.” She told her excitedly.

“I am Sildanair.” The night elf introduced herself. “And you are?”

“I’m Y/N, and this is Jo.” You told her.

“Training will be difficult. It will push you- mentally, and physically.” Sildanair warned. “It is not a choice to be taken lightly.”

Nodding, Jo never took her gaze off of the trainer. “Bring it.” She told her, earning a grin in return. “We got this.”

* * *

Ellen had been pointed in the direction of one of the tiny islands that were contained within the heart of the city. A few times she was stopped by those that recognized her, exchanging pleasant greetings before continuing on her way. It was odd how at home she was beginning to feel.

Stopping halfway to the island, on the small path, her brown eyes studied the water. Tiny ripples could be seen as a leaf fell from a tree, getting bigger and bigger, until they were no more. They blended into the water, no longer disturbing the water. Ellen felt much like that leaf, and wondered when she would become with the people around her.

Letting out a soft sigh, Ellen continued on her way, eager to learn. As she approached, she spotted the trainer right away. Floating about a foot off the ground, meditating, the Pandaren looked completely at peace. “Welcome.” She spoke without opening her eyes.

“Hello.” Ellen greeted her.

Without moving more than her mouth, she continued, putting Ellen in awe. “Do you wish to learn the ways of a monk?” She asked.

Ellen smiled, although the Pandaren wasn’t looking. “I would.”

“Good. I sense a peace about you. I am Lanfen.”

“Ellen.”

Lanfen smiled as she opened her eyes, looking at Ellen. “Let us begin.”

* * *

## –Ironforge–

Hearing that he’d need to travel for training didn’t exactly make Bobby all that thrilled, but nothing else really seemed that appealing. “Anyone feel like takin’ the trip with me?” He asked, knowing Sam and Gordon would wind up at each other’s throats in no time.

Sam stepped forward, not surprising anyone. “I will.” He told him. “Besides, might be good to start getting the idea of where things are. It’s not looking like we’ll get home right away.” Although, he had to admit being able to stay in one place willingly was nice. As was the lack of constant demons, werewolves, vampires, and more. While he had been told about the various races that lived in Azeroth, nothing sounded as bad as back in their own universe.

“This is all on you.” Gordon snarled towards Sam.

Sighing, Sam rolled his eyes. “If that makes you sleep at night. Sure.” He shrugged. “Alright, let’s get going, Bobby.”

The older man nodded. “We’ll be back, John.” He motioned to Gordon. “Make sure ya hide the body.” He chuckled as John grinned, shaking his head.

* * *

Sam walked with Bobby towards the tram, stopping now and then to ask if they were headed the right way. It wasn’t like they were going to learn where things were over night. Standing at the small platform, Sam took a deep breath. “Would ya quit y’er worryin’?” Bobby snapped. “Ain’t nothin’ we can do now. We’re here. Deal with it.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sam nodded, letting out a deep breath. Seeing the tram pull up, their eyebrows went up. There were no seats, and no doors.

“Lovely.” He grumbled.

* * *

As soon as Sam and Bobby left, John was glaring at Gordon. “Keep talking about my son like that, and you won’t be talking at all.” He warned him.

Gordon shook his head. “You’ll see.” He warned. “He’ll kill us all.”

“I’m close to killing you myself.” John pointed out. “Let’s just get going. Before I strangle you.” Walking out, he willed himself not to turn on his heels and lay into Gordon. It wouldn’t do them any good for him to get arrested. Learning what their justice system wasn’t a goal of his.

Thankfully, they didn’t have to go far to find the paladin trainer. They were in the commons, and the trainer was in the Mystic Ward- which was next to the commons. Once they were on the main walkway, they put some distance between the two of them, never complaining when someone happened to walk through them.

John was the first to enter the area, and asked to be pointed towards Beldruk Doombrow. He was pointed to the very back, Gordon on his heels by now. “I will be righteous in my quest.” Gordon told himself.

“Keep talking like that and I’m sure you’ll be locked up.” John pointed out as they neared the well armored man.

“Great ta meetcha!” He greeted the pair, and John assumed he was smiling under his facial hair.

John gave him a polite smile. “Nice to meet you, too. I’m John, and this is Gordon.” He introduced them.

Beldruk nodded. “And ye want to train?” His eyes shimmer with excitement at two new recruits. “First, we need ta getcha the right armor!”

* * *

As soon as they stepped off the tram into Stormwind, they asked the first guard they saw for directions. Both trainers were really easy to get to- but in opposite directions. While Sam didn’t have far to go, Bobby had to work his way through the Dwarven District, and out towards the lake, to one of the small islands.

Knowing they wouldn’t always be able to learn on each other, they agreed to part ways. “I’ll come back to the tram when I’m done. This way we can at least ride back together.” Sam suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Bobby agreed. “Well, let’s get goin’.”

* * *

Walking in the front door, Sam gave her a smile. “Einris Brightspear?” He asked, sounding hopeful.

“Y’er lookin’ at her.” She grinned.

He chuckled lightly. “I’m here for some training. Heard you’re the go-to.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking around.

She nodded. “That I am.” She agreed. “Ya got any knowledge?”

Having not expected that, it took him a moment. “Uh, some. Mainly guns, though.” He shrugged.

“Well, by the time I’m done with ye, you’ll be a master archer, as well.” Eisris said confidently before moving to the counter, looking at the various bows hanging behind it.

* * *

Standing at the edge of the dock, Bobby’s eyes scanned over the scene in front of him. Peaceful. That’s what this was. On the left island was the monk trainer- Aysa Cloudsinger. Behind her, a hot air balloon. “There’s no place like home.” He sighed.

“I’m sorry, what?” Asked the man fishing a few feet away.

He shook his head. “Nothin’.”

The small rowboat stopped against the dock, letting him get in, and sit on the very small bench. “Ah, a new face.” The man rowing smiled. “Usually it’s all the same faces, coming back for more. You? You’re fresh meat.” He laughed at Bobby’s expression.

“Just moved here. Based in Iron Forge.” He muttered as a response moments before being let off at the island. “Thanks.” Bobby said, pulling out a couple coins from his pocket. They’d done odd jobs here and there, so at least there was that.

“Thank you!” He smiled, taking the money.

As he turned, he felt calmer already. The aura surrounding the meditating Panda was full of serenity. As opposed to bother her, he chose to wait. Moving to the large tree nearby, he sat at the bottom of it, leaning his head back. 

* * *

## –Azuremyst–

Both Crowley and Lucifer were extremely relieved when they were told that they’d be going to different areas to train. Ruby was just thankful she didn’t have to babysit them. After they all agreed this was goodbye (for now), her and Crowley stood with Zaldaan, each ready to get away from the small island. Despite their clothing looking a bit more like they belonged, it was very clear they were outsiders.

Lucifer didn’t have to leave for his training. Having chosen ‘mage’ as his choice, his trainer was right outside one of the buildings in Azuremyst Watch. His back was leaning against one of the buildings, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Ruby and Crowley.

Ruby was the first to be helped onto the back of the hippogryph. Smirking at Crowley, her mount rose in the air before taking off for Darnassus. Having next to nothing, all she had over her shoulder was a small bag. She had chosen rogue, instantly drawn to such a class. It was only the second one she’d heard about, and she was sold.

It was a slightly windy flight, and she hoped that she got used to this soon. Landing in Darnassus, she gave herself a moment to breath before sliding down. “Thanks, buddy.” She smoothed her hand over the cheek of the hippogryph.

Turning, she pulled out the crudely drawn map and unfolded it. Thankfully, she didn’t have to navigate the entire city. All she needed to do was cross the first bridge, then cross the first bridge she came to on her left. Head straight, and she would be on her left as soon as she stepped on the mainland.

She looked over it a few times before folding it back up, and headed towards her trainer.

* * *

Crowley wasn’t pleased to find that the nearest Warlock trainer was on the other side of the continent, but he was pleased that he’d be so far from Lucifer. Flying all that way meant he’d be looking for a drink before hunting down Babagaya Shadowcleft. His hands gripped the reins tightly, still unsure how the beast knew where to go, and how. No one could explain it to him in detail, something he wasn’t happy with.

As the hippogryph rose, his dark eyes spotted Lucifer, looking extremely amused at Crowley’s discomfort. Lucifer wiggled his fingers before pushing off the building and walking away towards his own trainer, his back towards Crowley.

Seconds later, the once King of Hell was speeding through the air, across an unknown world, to train to become a warlock.


End file.
